Prince Die
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: When we go, do we not wish leave a pretty picture of comfort for our loved ones, no matter our means of departure? Short story, about Jeremy and the end of his sadness. Character death/suicide. Human characters with Jeremy/Mordecai pairing.


Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes sore and stained from sorrowful tears. He played with an empty bottle of medicine, twiddling it in his slender fingers. I He pondered what would happen to him after he left. What would his body go through? What would Mordecai decide? Would he cremate him, or bury him. Would he leave the coffin open when he departed?

The chrome haired stared at his hands, thoughts of his blue haired passion, sitting with him in the white of a pure memory and the snow within the memory, his smile making the boys heart flutter. He wanted to leave a pretty picture for his love, to give him as little pain as possible, but then again, he would relieve the blue haired boy of his burden if he left.

He knew his time would arrive soon. Only a matter of time. He wanted to bleach out the darkness that he had caused in his friends. He wanted them to be happy without him. He spun a lock of his perfect hair, probably the only thing he liked about himself, through his fingers, staring at an empty shot glass. The pills weren't the only thing he took to make sure he stayed dead.

Thoughts of his best friends, Chad, Rigby, Margret, Eileen and Mordecai, all smiling at him, through a hazing visage of white hazy mist. Mordecai's smile, surpassing all the other's. "Someone I know could love and save me from myself" The pale boy whispered. Then he shook his head, there was no way.

He looked too his shoes. He knew the bed on which he sit, the room in which he reside, the shoes in which he favored, would never be used by him again. The white shoes were stained by a slight mud and dirt. "Maybe I should clean the shit of these empty, converse shoes." But he decided not to.

A slight tear streamed down his soft cheek, leaving a ribbon of stinging water. That's all it was, water of sadness.

He wondered if his friends would ever read the paper that sit on the nightstand, it's whiteness permeating the darkness of the room, accompanied only by Jeremy's hair and a slight crack in the door letting slight light seep in. His note to them, telling them his thoughts and wishes in the final moments of the boys life.

He ran his hand down his thin, bony neck. His thoughts of his beautiful Mordecai were interrupted by a horrific belching sound emanating from his stomach. A mix of chronic hunger and the mix of deadly chemical's he had consumed. He clung to his stomach in pain, feeling only skin and bone under his dirty tee shirt.

He began to feel cold, rubbing up his frozen arms, being touched by the frosty air. Or maybe being touched by deaths cold embrace? He thought of the swimming pool. Maybe then everyone would see his body? He tried to stand. His legs had gone. He couldn't stand as weakness came over him. Another failure in his life.

He felt a stabbing feeling in his heart. Not long. He let himself lose the last of his strength and lied down on his side. He felt more tears stream from his face. He felt his pain being released. His tear were no longer sad, simply empty. He wished to see his beloved one more time before he departed. He wouldn't be home from work in time anyway. Jeremy simply used his energy to look at a picture of himself and Mordecai at a theme park, hugging each other. Happy.

He could finally feel himself fading away, still so many wishes left unfulfilled.

He wished he would be remembered, but he though not. He was nothing special, nothing important. He would be forgotten and unknown.

And he was almost at the point of sleep. Thankfully. He finally felt himself lose conscience and fall asleep. Losing all colour, contrasting with the dark. The bottle; falling to the ground and rolling around.

_"The final act of life will be in my own hands to do,__  
__I'll be a Prince Die and die with you__. __Pour Vous." _He thought.

"Goodbye Mordecai…"

The image of the boy, lying in bed, sleeping in the dark, was found by Mordecai but an hour later. It wasn't like you'd expect, with a grim display. All it looked like was the albino, sleeping safely, soundly. In his wake he left a broken heart and remained forever prominent in the hearts and the minds of all those who loved him. Especially his beloved Mordecai.


End file.
